uruseiyatsurafandomcom-20200213-history
Sakura
|occupation = Tomobiki High School Nurse Priestess |skills = |loves = Ozuno Tsubame |loved-by = Ozuno Tsubame Moroboshi Ataru Ten, Mendou |manga = All of Me |anime = The Mysterious Seductive Beauty Sakura |ova = Rage! Sherbert! |movie = Urusei Yatsura: Only You |japanese-voice = Machiko Washio |english-voice = Karen McIntyre |species = Human}} is Cherry's miko niece and the Tombiki High School nurse. She is engaged to Ozuno Tsubame. History When she was a child, she fell ill and couldn't play with other children even though she wanted to. She had a lonely childhood because of this. Cherry took care of her during that time. One day Sakura was hiding inside a closet and that was the first day of her life when she saw spirits. In her middle-school or high-school years, she dated an unnamed boy who used to bike her home every day. But then he lied that he couldn't bike her anymore, even though Sakura later realised that he was dating another girl. Born with a weak constitution, she suddenly collides with a runaway Moroboshi Ataru outside of a ramen place. She detects evil spirits within him and offers to purify him, but her true intentions were to transfer the evil spirits attached to her illnesses to him. She succeeds and from then on has a healthy body. Soon after she joins the Tomobiki High School staff as school nurse. She still acts as an priestess too as she and Cherry are seen many times trying to exorcise evil spirits. Ataru keeps flirting her in multiple occasions, getting violently rejected every time due to Sakura's strength and cold attitude. Ataru seems to like her most of the other girls. Ten also developed romantic feelings towards her, but she rejected him as well because he was too young for her. Personality She looks nothing like her mother or Cherry, whom share the same face. She is very tall, slender, and beautiful, and is the object of affection for the male students of Tomobiki High School as well as Onsen-Mark. The students will even purposely injure themselves just to visit her in the infirmary. However, she is just a gluttonous as her uncle, but no matter how much she eats her body stays the same. Her explanation for this is that she is dieting (yet her proportions don't change and she continues to not gain weight). Also, she has the ability to summon ghosts and spirits through her training. Like Miyake Shinobu, she is capable of superhuman strength when angry. Appearance On first appearance she seems to be a beautiful young lady that happened to have the misfortune of running into Ataru Moroboshi. Unlike her mother and uncle, Sakura is tall and has long black hair. She also seems to have a lot of followers in the school due to this, most of whom purposely hurt themselves so that they can be treated by Sakura. Powers and Abilities She has the unnatural ability to purify all demons and/or spirits that come about in Tomobiki-Cho, as well as summoning spirits on rare occasions. She has displayed to have good strength as she violently rejects Ataru each time he flirts to her. She also has an interesting and mysterious ability to eat endless amounts of food without getting any fatter, even after taking diet pills, known as "Beauty Foods" that is supposed to kill consumers appetite. Because of her appetite, she bankrupted a restaurant that had all you can eat event, as well as Mendous new supermarket holding an eatting contest against Fast-Food Fighters. After consuming, she shrugs off her appetite as: "Don't worry I'm going on a diet." Relationships Cherry Sakura shares family ties to Cherry, who also helped by raising her as a kid. However Sakura seems to hate some of Cherry's qualities like the way he eats others' food. She once helped Ataru, Lum and others beat up an octopus that was stealing their underwear, thinking that the octopus was actually Cherry. Still Sakura lets Cherry live in her house and do experiments in her office without getting to use physical force she usually does. In one of Ataru's Mother's repeating dreams, Cherry was an alien spy and Sakura actually wanted to kill him. Moroboshi Ataru Sakura met Ataru when he was escaping from angry mob (while having run away from home because of Lum). She got pains and couldn't move so Ataru had to help her to forest, because of angry mob thinking he attacked her. There Ataru tried to flirt with her, but Sakura knocked him out and took him inside an shrine in order to purify him. She was actually just moving all evil spirits she gained as a child, into Ataru. After this she became the school nurse of Tomobiki high-school, but every boy wanted to meet her because of her good looks. Ataru however was possessed by one of the evil spirits and Sakura needed to help him out. Ataru seems to care about her more than any other girl or woman she has grown an affection towards. However Sakura always violently rejects him, usually punching him on his face. Sakura knows that Ataru attracts evil spirits, so usually she travels to Moroboshi residence in order to exorcise an spirit there. Sakura also hates Ataru more than she could hate her uncle, even going so far that Ataru would almost fall down from huge building. Lum Sakura doesn't share much time with her, though Lum constantly stops Ataru from flirting her by electrocuting him. Sakura once examined an cow-bite in Lum's arm, since Lum feared that an vampire-like effect would occur and she would turn into cow. Ten Ten has developed some romantic and motherly feelings toward Sakura. After rejecting him coldly couple of times, she agreed to go on a date with him. It went very well, but in the end Ten wanted him and her to "expose their naked selves". Sakura was sure that Ten didn't know much what he was talking about. She rejected him again, which made Ten heartbroken but he still gave her gift from their first and only date. After that, Ten has still shown to have some feelings to Sakura as he gets mad to Ataru flirting on her. Ten seems to trust her as much as she trusts Lum, if not even more. When Lum was angry and when he had an egg attached to his diaper, Sakura found him both times and tried to help him out. Ozuno Tsubame Speech Despite her sexy outward appearance, she speaks and behaves in a very old-fashioned way. Her exorcism chant is , which is a way of saying . Appellations Behind the Voice Quotes *''"These young girls today, I can't figure out how they think."'' *''"Exorcise! Purify!"'' Trivia *Her full name is unknown, as she is only ever referred to as "Sakura". *She is Ataru's most flirted woman. References #Tomobiki-cho, The Urusei Yatsura Website. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Humans Category:Sakura's family Category:Tomobiki High School faculty